


Meadows of Heaven

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Natural Phenomena [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing after the rain, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if that's not a thing yet it is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Grian and Scar get stuck in the rain on a resource gathering trip.
Relationships: Grian/Goodtimeswithscar
Series: Natural Phenomena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628623
Comments: 27
Kudos: 171





	Meadows of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Conversations about rain were had, and I got the image and the smells of a meadow after a rain shower stuck in my head so I had to write it.
> 
> Title and a tonal inspiration from Meadows of Heaven by Nightwish

It didn’t rain often for the hermits. Xisuma had tweaked the weather of their world to never rain unless they intentionally set it off with the shrines Xisuma had constructed. They were used to it, and really it was easier like this, with no rain or thunderstorm distracting them from building or doing their various other tasks around the world.

Scar and Grian had been out gathering supplies when the rain had started. They were too far out to go back without getting completely soaked, and so they had found shelter under some trees while they constructed a provisional shelter over their heads so they could wait out the rain. Soon enough they were huddled under the blanket Scar kept in his ender chest, Jellie curled in Scar’s arms, and Grian’s arm around him, keeping him close to share as much body warmth as he could. Scar leaned into it, thankful to be shielded from the cold as they watched the rain fall on the plains around them.

They talked a bit in the beginning, but the conversation trailed off after a while and Scar started to realise how drowsy he felt. He leaned a bit more into Grian, who tightened his arm around him, and closed his eyes. He’d just rest them a bit. Nothing more.

Just before he drifted off he could feel Grian’s lips against his temple.

It wasn’t until the sun was breaking through the clouds that Scar woke up again. Grian must have moved him at some point, because they were both lying on the ground, legs entangled, bodies curled around Jellie between them. Grian was still fast asleep, and for a moment Scar could only watch him. He looked peaceful and relaxed, and Scar had to swallow.

They had been dancing around each other for a while now, and when Grian had offered to accompany him on his resource gathering trip Scar had been more than happy to accept. Grinding to get materials was always more fun with friends. What he hadn’t expected was waking up so close to Grian, with nothing to stop him from looking and committing every inch of it to his memory.

He had to swallow, and before he could do anything monumentally stupid he cautiously crawled out from under the blanket and got up. He had to smile when he looked around. Now that the sun was out again he could see that they weren’t actually in a plains biome, but in a large meadow, surrounded by wood, with a narrow stream merrily running through the grass not far from where they had built their shelter.

The grass was still wet, and the light glistened off the raindrops that clung to the blades and the leaves of the trees.

Scar stepped away from Grian and Jellie so he wouldn’t disturb them, and closed his eyes. When he breathed in he could smell the meadow around him, the wet grass under his feet, the smell of wet wood, and the way the air felt completely pure and clean.

He loved this smell, loved the way it just made him feel like everything around him was completely untouched and at peace. Not even diamonds could beat that.

He didn’t even realise that Grian had woken up until he heard the sound of his feet in the grass and felt their arms brush as Grian stopped next to him He didn’t open his eyes, just smiled, and when he could hear Grian take a deep breath next to him, Scar’s hand sought Grian’s and gave it a quick squeeze. He couldn’t put into words what he was feeling right now, the peace of the meadow after the rain, Grian next to him, it was all too much to press into coherent sentences.

Grian gave his hand a squeeze in return, as if to say that he got it, before he laced their fingers together.

Scar had to swallow, and with a long exhale he opened his eyes and turned to Grian.

He wasn’t even looking at the nature around them, he seemed entirely focussed on Scar, a fond smile on his face that brightened a little when his eyes met Scar’s. Scar swallowed again, but he didn’t trust his voice right now.

Grian didn’t say anything either, he just kept smiling, and raised his free hand to gently cup Scar’s cheek. Scar leaned into the touch, and closed his eyes again, just a long blink, but it was time enough for Grian to make a step towards him. When Scar opened his eyes again, Grian was right in front of him, a solid warmth, and when he leaned in, Scar met him half-way.

And as the sounds and smells of the meadow around them dropped away, Scar thought that they would never be fully complete again without Grian right there with him.


End file.
